


[Podfic of] Save a horse

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Carey sends him a picture of a flyer for a rodeo in Alberta and PK recognizes it as a city Carey's talked about before.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Save a horse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [save a horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256309) by [Katarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin). 



> Beta listener: Rhea314
> 
> [Link to a primer](http://just-katarin.livejournal.com/218289.html)

Length: 17:17

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Save%20a%20horse.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Save%20a%20horse.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
